


My Twisted Life

by ZombieSlayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Car Sex, F/M, Sex, Shower Sex, ect. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSlayer/pseuds/ZombieSlayer
Summary: My family controlled my life. I never really ha a say. So when it can to my 13 birthday let's just say my life became less free.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm a 13 year old girl and this is the age where your parents teach you about sex, and the way they teach you is by doing it with you. My brother has been waiting for this, because he wants to be the one to fuck me first. 

I woke up one morning and walked out of my room and my mom was standing there. My younger sister was in her room. My mom hand me condoms and lace underwear and bra. I put it on my bed and walked away. As I walked my brother grabbed me. 

"I've ask mom if I can fuck you," he said smirking. "Your going to love it," he said grabbing my ass. I move his hand after yelping a little. 

"Son be good and you can," my father said. They wanted me married to some guy, but he wanted a girl that was good in bed. 

"Fine," he said letting me leave. The guy I was going to marry was 15 and I thought he was going to be the first to fuck me. 

I guess not. I walked down stairs to the living room and my mother was on the phone. My little sister was watching porn with my brother. My father was now cooking. My mom screamed with Joy we looked at her. 

"Once Emily learns how to have sex they can marry!!!" My mom said very happy. I breathed and my brother wicked at me. 

I walked to my room and laid down and my phone beeped. It was the guy I had to marry. Jackson Stevenson his family was very rich. 

Jackson: I heard you were finally learning how to have sex.  
Me: Yeah. Why?  
Jackson: I want to be the one to teach you.  
Me: call my mom then.  
Jackson: My mom is now. I don't want your brother getting you pregnant and your mine princess.  
Me: As long as my brother doesn't get to fuck me.  
Jackson: My mom just said I get to do it. ;) I'll be over in a little. Be ready for your teacher princess.  
Me: ok. 

We were sort of friends just not the best of friends. He was nice but I don't know something about him just I never fully liked him. I laid on my bed and watch my favorite Tv show Supernatural. Then I heard someone walk in a looked. 

It was Jackson he walked over to me and saw what I was watching and rubbed my side. I looked at him. 

"Can I watch a little more? Please," I looked at him and he pulled me closer to him. 

"Yeah. I like seeing you happy," he says and I look back at the screen. I watched it and when Dean died I cried like a baby and he held me. "Shhhhhhhhh it's ok chill," he said I to my ear. 

"T-They can't k-kill him," I said crying like a baby. He rubbed my back and took my phone and played the next video. Dean was alive. I was happy. 

"Now It's time to learn," he said grinning against my ass. I put my phone down and her got on top of me. 

He rubbed my side and then my brother walked in and was pissed. Jackson got up and pushed him out of the room flicking him off and locking to door. I stood up and he walked over to me. 

"Time to learn." He said smirker.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now I want to strip down then strip me," he said and I listened.

I took off my shirt and unbutton my pants. I pulled off my underwear and took off my bra. Them I got of my knees and took off his pants then boxers and he took off his shirt. 

"Good girl. Now since this is your first time I'll be nice, but u have I be good. Ok so let's begin. Lay on the bed," I listened and did he said on the end of my legs. 

He started to rub on them then he looked at my pussy and licked his lips. His dick was big and I was a little scared for him to stick it in me. He started to rub my inner tight which made me moan. He smirked and kept going. Then he started rubbing my clit and he then stuck his finger in me. I moaned as he started to finger me. Then he leaned into my pussy and started licking and then my phone beeped which made me jump and I kicked him. 

"I'm sorry!" I said as soon as it happened. 

"I have to punish you," he said. He turned me over and smacked my ass hard I wanted to scream. I started to cry and he stopped and rubbed where he hit. "Sorry u didn't mean to hurt you that bad," he said and picked me up and held me in his arms. 

He rubbed were he hit and put the covers over us. He rubbed and I grabbed my phone and watched Supernatural and he rubbed my ass and kissed my neck. I watch as Dean came back and he rubbed his Dick against me.

Then I turned to him and his dick was right in front of my pussy. I could tell he wanted to fuck me. To have me begging for him. Im not a slut. 

"Do you feel better?" I nodded once he was done. "Good," he said before he kissed me. "If we have kids there going to learn how to have sex by using you and ill help them," yeah he was fucked up in the head. 

He started to kiss my neck then he went down till he got to my boobs. He started to like and suck ok them. I moaned as he did and he kept going. His mouth sucking on one of my boobs his hand on the other playing with my boob. 

After a little he pulled back and say up and I knew what he wanted. I looked at his big ass dick and grab it in my hands and started to go up and down. I went faster as he moaned. Then he stopped me. 

"Suck me dry," he said and I leaned it and put his dick in my mouth. I started to suck and lick it and he chummed. It went all in to my mouth until he stopped. "Sallow," and I did. I pulled out. 

"There," I said. Then he grabbed me and looked into my eyes. 

"Now I'm going to fuck your pussy," he pinned me down and stuck his dick in me I held back the screams. 

He started to thrust going deeper and harder as I moaned and tears fell. It hurt a little but not as much as I thought it would. He went faster and faster until I was about to pass out. He pulled out I was sweating half to death. Thank god he didn't chum in me, but I couldn't move so he went up to my face and made me open up. He chummed in my mouth and I swallowed it all. 

"Good girl," he said smiling at me. "Now we will get married and start are owe family," he said smirking. I breathed. 

I curled into a ball and fell asleep pretty fast. I knew he would be holding me rubbing looking at my body, but this was not my life. I have to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and Jackson was on the phone texting. I sat up and he smirked. I looked at him. He kicked my neck, and I bite my lip. 

"I can't wait till I get to teach our kids about sex," he said. Then he picked me up and sat me on his dick sliding it into me. 

It didn't hurt as bad as yesterday. He just sat me there as he was on his phone. It started to feel weird and I looked at him. 

"Want me to do it myself?" I ask. He nodded smriking. 

I put my hands on his thighs and starts making myself go up and down. He watched and texted I moaned slightly. Then he pulled me off and pinned me down. 

"Im not getting you Pregnant just yet. I want to fuck you more first," he said as he groped my boobs. 

"Ok," I said. Then someone walked in it was my brother. Great. 

"Ugh! I still don't think it's fair," he said and I sighed. 

"I'll make you a deal. You don't get her Pregnant or hurt her. I'll let you," Jackson said. 

"Deal!" 

"Ok. I have to go. You can do it now, but once your done text me," he said getting dressed and walking out. 

Once he was gone my brother walked over to me. 

"You have to listen to me now. So sis get you, and strip me down." He said. I can't Believe this. 

I walked over to him and did what he said. He smirked once I was done and pinned me down to the bed. He turned my body so my stomach was on the bed. 

"Tell me you want me to fuck you. Now," he said. I didn't and he smacks my ass hard. "Do it now," he said again. 

"Fuck me," I said with no tone. He smacked my ass again. 

"Do it really!" He said. 

"Fine! Fuck me! Fuck me until I can't stand show me I belong to you!" I said annoyed. 

He sticked his dick in me hard I almost screamed. He thrusted deep and hard. I wanted to cry. When he leaned his head back doing it I grabbed my phone and texted Jackson. 

Me: Help! Please! His doing it to hard!

Once I sent it I screamed I to my blankets. He went harder. I started to cry more when I felt him get out of me I breathed. I felt someone pick me up. It was Jackson. He kissed my ass lightly and laid me down. 

"I said don't hurt her!" Jackson said. 

"So what? It was just a little pain," he said. 

"She's crying!" Jackson said kicking him out. He walked over and rubbed my back. "Sleep. I'll be right her when you wake." 

I closed my eye and I started to fall asleep when I felt him rubbing my ass. It felt a little better and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes slowly, and I groaned a little. I was sore from my brother. I slowly sat up, and I saw Jackson completely naked reading a book. I poked his cheek and he put it down right away. 

“Every morning when you wake up I want you to play with yourself, then suck my dick, then and finally ride me before we get in the shower together. Got it?” I nodded. “So start.” I breathed in and went to do as he said. “On my lap.” 

I crawled on his lap, and he put his book down to watch. I started to rub my pussy making me moan slightly. He smirked waking I could see this turning him on. I had to do what he said. I have to be the best I can be. I slide a finger in and started moving it around moaning. I went faster, and faster. Then he stopped me, and I nodded leaning down. I grabbed his dick licking the tip. I rubbed my pussy on his leg a little and took his dick in. He moaned, and I started to go up and down. I started to go faster licking around it. He moaned and told me when to go faster. Then he cummed inside my mouth and I swallowed it all pulling back. 

“Good girl, now ride me like I’m your horse,” I nodded and got onto his dick slowly pushing it in. “Oh and princess, even if I’m asleep play with yourself until I wake up.” 

“Okay...daddy..” I started to go up and down on his dick moaning. 

I like sex don’t get me wrong, I like the feeling. I just This is the rest of my life. I don’t get a chose. I went up and down. Up and down. I went faster and my boobs bounced and he watched having a great time. He stopped me making me get off. 

“Mouth on it so I can cum in there princess,” I listened taking it all in swallowing it. “Good, now shower time.” 

We both stood up, and he grabbed us clothes and we walked to my bathroom which was a door in my room. He lifted the door open and I started the water. He slapped my ass making me jump and he chuclked. 

“So, is there anything you want me to do to you in the morning?” He asked and I smirked. 

“If your awake before me, I want you to play with me till I wake up and right before I start I want you to grind on me for as long as you’d like,” I was trying to make him happy which is my job. 

“Sounds Good to me,” he grabbed me from behind pulled me close to him and started grinding making me moan. “That’s right moan for me,” he kept going and I moaned. 

He stopped when the water was warm, and we got in. He helped me in then got in with me. We cleaned up nothing to big happened. Other then the couple times he slapped my ass. We got out and he got in black pants and white t. I picked up a short black dress that would show parts of my boobs. I sighed pulling it on, and I could see it liked it on me. He grabbed my hand pulling me out. 

“Were going to my house away from your brother and where were all alone. I live on same land as my parnets different houses though.” He said as we walked out. 

We lifted for his house. The ride was about an hour and it was nice. He would rub my thigh at lights, and he let me watched supernatural. When we got to his house though we went inside and he pulled me to a big master bedroom. The bed was giant. He picked me up and throw me onto it. I bouced a little giggling. He crawled onto of me, and he kissed my shoulder. 

“So, when we have kids where going to teach them young and home school them. Like five to start and stuff and as the get older will get them there own people. How does that sound?” I nodded. “Oh, and princess if you ever are bad don’t think I won’t punish you.” 

“Okay, then what do you want me to do,” I asked. 

“Get naked and spread your legs,” he said starting to take off his clothes. 

I did as he said, and he hand cuffed me to the bed. I was confused until a kid walked in. 

“This is my brother. I hope you don’t mind but I have to teach him, and my mom and dad aren’t home too,” he said. 

“She’s pretty,” he said. 

“Uhhhhh” was all I said. 

“Okay, buddy go to her and do this,” jackson started to rub my pussy and I moaned. “She likes it.” 

He pulled back and his brother who looked about seven started to rub it. I moaned, and he went faster. I moaned louder. Jackson was getting turned on. 

“Okay, now buddy bend down and lick her pussy,” Jackson said, and his brother did so and kept doing it making me moan. “Good job.” 

“S-Stop,” i said and Jackson flared at me and his brother pulled back. 

“Now I’ll teach you what to do when there bad. You spank them, or something else which will be her real punishment but you can spank her,” Jackson turned me over and his brother did it didn’t hurt though. 

“Big bro I’m going to let you take care of her,” he said walkinh out. 

“Jackson I-“ he cut me off. 

“My friends coming over and your going to have a threesome now. You’ll love it though, and if your bad again I’ll add more people. Now,” he uncuffed me. “When he gets her beg for us and I want you to play with your pussy until he gets her.” He walked out. 

I can’t believe I have to do this.


	5. Chapter 5

His friend got her, and they both walked in. I finally stopped and the guy smirked and de clothed himself. 

“So, want to fuck her or have her suck you? Oh and you can spank and do anything just don’t get her pregnant,” Jackson said. 

“Fuck her,” he smiled and walked to me. “Soemown got in trouble.” 

“Beg.” Jackson said. 

“Oh god please daddies please teach me a lesson! Oh god show me I was wrong! My pussy needs someone! I need to eat someone I’m hungry! Oh god please!” I said. 

“Not Good anough,” they both said. 

I can’t believe I’m doinh this, and got on my knees, “Please! Please! Oh god dammit please! I’m about to find a hairbrush and do it myself!” 

They both smirked. Jackson sat on bed in front of me forcing my head to his dick. His friend got behind me and slammed his dick into me almost making me faceplate into Jackson’s. I moan and started to suck Jackson’s. His friend didn’t hit gental. He slap me when his dick was in there and he and Jackson would make me beg for more. By the end of this I was so tried I couldn’t take anymore. I passed out with Jackson inside of me and on his friends lap. When I woke up it was just me and Jackson. 

“Hey, now I think you’ve learn. I’m not going to make you do anything your tried and sore I can tell. All you have to do is watch something.” He turned on tv and it was from when I was asleep. 

“Can we still play with her?” His friend asked and Jackson said yes. 

“Im recording it for her though,” Jackson said starting to grind on me. 

“Fine with me,” he licked one of my boobs. 

Jackson stopped grinding and licked my pussy. I groaned in my sleep and he just kept licking and started sucking. His friend was playing with my boobs putting his dick on them. Then they switched. The video lasted an hour or so. Then Jackson looked at me when it was done. 

“He had fun, and don’t worry princess I’ll make sure I give you some pelsure soon. Frist you need a bath. I’ll be giving you one.” 

“C-can you help me up?” I asked and he picked me up taking me to the bathroom. 

The bath was already set up and he put me in. I leaned back on wall, and he started to scrub down my body. I relaxed. Then I felt someone start sucking my boob and I moaned. I leaned my head back more. He sucked hard and I moaned louder. Then I felt something weird. I felt someone climb on me, and I looked seeing Jackson. 

“I want babies,” he said. 

“I-I’m not ready for taht....could we adoupted...or have your parnets do it for us...it can be age of five so you can start right away...” I didn’t want to get pregant yet. 

“Okay, fine, but then means I want you to give me a blowjob before you go to bed.” 

“Yes daddy,” I said. 

“Oh, and I want it to be a boy,” I nodded and he started grinding. 

I moaned, and I started to rub his tip. He moaned as well. This was my life now. I have to let my childern use me as a toy and my future husband. I have to do everything he says and I don’t have a word. Great.


End file.
